


whimsy

by PersassyTheSecond



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Baby enby, Dad's kinda a dick tho, F/M, Gen, His parents still spilt but his mom accepted him, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Felix, Other, So do Lake and Felix, Sorry Him and Benji break up, Still straight Lake, Victor gets confused again, baby gays, pansexual felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersassyTheSecond/pseuds/PersassyTheSecond
Summary: Felix didn’t know where or when it started, when he fell in love with Victor. Maybe it was when he took the walkie talkie from his hands a confused but adorable goofy smile on his face. Not a harsh word to say to him just accepted his “whimsy” and said see you later. Yeah that seemed like the moment Victor took his heart into his hands...
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether & Felix Weston, Mia Brooks & Felix Weston, Mia Brooks & Lake Meriwether, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer, Victor Salazar/Felix Weston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Felix didn’t know where or when it started, when he fell in love with Victor. Maybe it was when he took the walkie talkie from his hands a confused but adorable goofy smile on his face. Not a harsh word to say to him just accepted his “whimsy” and said see you later. Yeah that seemed like the moment Victor took his heart into his hands, walked away with it and the walkie talkie both in hand. Felix’s love and adoration all wrapped into one given to him, but he didn’t acknowledge it until it was too late. Victor had already got his after ever with Benjamin all he was now is the “straight” ally best friend.

Now He was with Lake and unhappy with the way things turned out. It was really a mess, almost as much as the one Victor got into with Mia and Ben and his ex. Honestly Felix was happy for him but there is a part of him that wished he had waited to come out or didn’t meet Benji. That or he got the courage to tell him he liked him or come out alongside him. However nothing could come of it now as that time had already passed and they were in the present.

There was one thing he could do and that was be honest to himself and to Lake as well. She didn’t deserve his drama or to be led on, if he had fallen out of love with her there is no reason for her to suffer because he couldn’t get his act together. So he arranged a date to tell her. He planned to take her to the arcade and give her a good time before breaking the news to her. It was kinda a dick move to do as it seemed like he was trying to soften her up, but he wanted to discuss it with her fully, before something got out or she took it the wrong way and got hurt more.

He almost chicken out when he saw the smile Lake gave him as he entered the arcade but he sucked it up and smiled back. She had tried to kiss him but he pretended he didn’t see it and went for a bear hug instead. He then dragged her to the counter to get their coins and Went to play games. After an hour or two they were both hungry, content, and tired. Deciding now was the time to break the news he ordered a pizza and some drinks before getting a booth that gave them some privacy at the back of the seating area. Once seated and they had dug in a little he cleared his throat. 

“H-Hey Lake, there’s something I need to talk to you about. It’s important,” He gulped at having her full attention on him. This was more nerve wracking then he initially thought it would be, “I’m, I’m pansexual. I know this wouldn’t normally impact a relationship as I'm not gay but, some girls don’t like that guys aren’t straight. Not mentioning that with what I have to discuss I can't just not tell you.”

Lake blinked at him while he was rambling and nodded along with what he was saying. After he was done she smiled, got up and made him stand so she could hug him. Looking up at him it hit her a little into the hug. She stepped back a little brow furrowed.

“What do you mean with what you have to discuss with me? Is that not it, what else could you possibly have to tell me? Wait, are you breaking up with me? Do you not love me anymore? Is there someone else?” You are, aren’t you? Oh god how couldn’t i see it? You wouldn’t even kiss me today!” Disbelief and sorrow evident in her voice. 

Felix sighed looking away trying to collect himself before looking back at her taking her into his arms.

“Listen I know it’s a lot to take in but yes, I'm breaking up with you. I love you but it’s platonic now. Honestly I could have loved you forever if I hadn’t crossed paths with them, I’ve liked you since 5th grade and now I'm throwing it away. However I can't keep you if I don’t love you, it’s not fair to you or the rest of the world that wouldn’t get to see your beauty for what it is. I’m sorry for what I’m putting you through.” 

The heartbroken teen nodded at his reasoning eyes still slightly damp. She smiled watery up at him prompting him to slot her back into his arms and cry with her in the back of the arcade. Once they were done crying after a couple minutes they sat back down and finished they’re now slightly cold pizza and watered down soda. 

“I can respect your reasoning, I’m glad it didn’t escalate to anything too big. I get it and I would do it similarly if I was in your place. Thank you for considering my emotions and myself. Now is there anything else we need to discuss? After all this shocking news I'm sure there is nothing else.” Lake laughed smiling trying to lighten the mood but when she heard no responding laugh she looked hurried back at Felix who looked guilty, “There is, isn’t there? oh god Felix how much is there!”

Felix laughed, shaking his head, getting really nervous. He grabbed her hand pulling her up looking around. Taking her to the door after dumping their trash first. “I don’t wanna do this somewhere anyone can hear. It's kinda serious and I don’t even know how I feel about it yet. So I’d rather it be just between the two of us until I get it all straight.”

They took his car since Lake came in an Uber. Felix drove to his complex and rushed to his apartment to get something after informing Lake. Lake was happy even with all that took place tonight. Felix still trusted her enough and considered her a good friend to help him figure stuff out and trust her with his secrets. Felix came back fast this time with a pink shoe box and a backpack accompanied him. Knowing all her questions were gonna be answered later Lake said nothing just asked if that was it. 

It didn’t take them long to get to her house, making sure her mom wasn’t home they booked it to her room before anyone saw them outside. Laughing at their dash Lake smiled at him before sitting on her bed. “Okay Weston show me this thing you're having trouble with and I’ll see what I can do to help.”

Felix shuffled a little nervously looking into the bag clutching the shoe box in his hand.

“C-can I use your bathroom for a sec? I need to get everything together so i can explain better. I-if that’s okay with you? It is right?” Voice cracking through out asking

Seeing how much of a mess he is Lake nodded pointing to her connected bathroom which he thanked her for quickly dashing into the room. Once inside he locked the door Sighing in relief, he really wanted to tell her. Really he did it’s just they didn’t know how she’d react to this, to them. Most people accepted gays but there hadn’t been anyone to come out as anything but cis gendered. Even Felix themselves had to look all this information up. This was all new territory they would have no one to lean on or ask for advice and had gone through the same thing as them. Maybe he could go the route Victor took and ask Simon if he knew anyone that is like them. Mind set they opened their bag not wanting to keep Lake waiting too long for them to come out (literally in both ways).

In the bag was some clothes they had brought. Even though Felix still liked their style, they found that they had a preference for feminine clothing. So about a month ago they found some of their old stuff in their house to sell and went shopping. Nothing too big or pricey, just some things. Almost all was thrifted which allowed them to buy about 4 outfits including a dress! However they chose a simple outfit out of the bunch for this. A pastel yellow sweater and a denim skirt was pulled out of the bag.

Putting that on they look themselves over in the mirror, they looked good in their opinion but it still was missing something. Digging into the shoe box he found some lip-gloss and some earring they had been given by an old lady while looking through the thrift store. They were lama shaped and it was just a flair of absolute Felix in the outfit. Getting ready they looked at the shoe box again and questioned. Ankle boots looked back at them; they weren’t anything special, just black boots nothing much to it. 

Hearing a knock on the door Felix jumped before clearing their throat. Looking once more into the mirror they tried shaking the nerves out. How would she respond to this? What would she say? Would this end their friendship? No, no she wasn’t like that just because of their gender she wouldn’t end their friendship. Sighing, they grabbed the doorknob.

“Okay I'm ready, I just want to know whatever I say or do you won’t end our friendship right? You're one of my best friends and I don't want to break that.”

Lake laughed and shook her head even if Felix couldn’t see her. Crossing her arms she stepped back from the door sighing. 

“Honestly Felix what do you take me for, of course I’m not going to end our friendship. You're overeating it most likely isn’t even that bad it’ll be fine! Now come on, it's rude to keep a lady waiting you know.” 

Felix having gotten the affirmation they needed to open the door walked out. Once out they wrapped their arms themselves. Avoiding their ex girlfriend’s gaze they shuffled around the area near the bathroom door shyly.


	2. Ahaha fuck (not a update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk

I'm sorry I haven't update this at all, my grades are really shitty, I need new glasses, and I'm trying to do the best i can and work through depression and anxiety. 

My first year of high school really isn't what I thought it be unfortunately, but while if feels like this is the worst, it isn't (it could be far worse than it is). I do want to continue this story but It might take me some time. What I'll most likely end up doing is writing it all at once and then releasing it chapter by chapter, just so I can revise or change things as I want. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of my work so now I'm failing but I'm happy :)


End file.
